Talk:Sneak Attack
What about the Neverwinter Nine third level ability? Doesn't it grant +2d6 Sneak Attack? :I forgot that when I edited the page. That and I've not tested the ability (to see if it stacks - it likely does). - Jasperre 07:59, 3 February 2007 (PST) What if I got two kind of sneak attack from different classes? Do they stack? :Yes - Jasperre 06:07, 29 April 2007 (PDT) Is touch spells provoke sneak attack? It is very important for arcane trickster. :No, only physical attacks. - Jasperre 06:07, 29 April 2007 (PDT) ::This can be fixed by scripting though - at least this could be done in nwn1. -- Nils :::Yes, this is fixable through a few scripting changes. AT is popular on our PW so we turned it on with all touch spells. --DarkOak 07:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) I added in a note for Assassins "death attack" to save some other builders the time I spent trying to figure out why I couldn't get my Bard/Assassin/Arcane Trickster to work. But I'm not bitter. Oh no. - Penguin Bartender, November 27th, 2008 What happens if you critically hit and sneak attack at the same time? Does sneak attack damage get added on? The sneak attack damage is added on, but not multiplied. I've updated the page to be current with the MotB and SoZ.Mithdradates 20:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Ragimund: the recent change you made to the desciption of this feat excludes the arcane trickster and neverwinter 9 classes sneak attack levels from improved uncanny dodge for the purposes of avoiding a flank attack. How did you come to this conclusion? Raelind (talk) 04:00, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Nevermind. I figured it out, after more careful reading :-/ I am adjusting Improved uncanny dodge to match this. Raelind (talk) 04:02, February 9, 2020 (UTC) It does work as per Game Manual p53 rather than the in game description, some don't have sneak attack but it looks like Trickster and NW9 lack UD and improved anyway. Ragimund (talk) 05:09, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Notes removed from title page (maybe helpful if you want to know about 3.5e) 3.5 Sneak attack If a class with this feature can catch an opponent when he is unable to defend himself effectively from her attack, she can strike a vital spot for extra damage. The character’s attack deals extra damage any time her target would be denied a dexterity bonus to AC (whether the target actually has a dexterity bonus or not), or when the rogue flanks her target. This extra damage is not increased by critical hit damage multiplier. If a character gets sneak attack from multiple sources the bonuses to damage stack. Nonlethal damage With a sap (blackjack) or an unarmed strike (or a weapon with the merciful property), a rogue can make a sneak attack that deals nonlethal damage instead of lethal damage. She cannot use a weapon that deals lethal damage to deal nonlethal damage in a sneak attack, not even with the usual –4 penalty. Ranged restrictions Ranged attacks can count as sneak attacks only if the target is within 30 feet. Target restrictions A character can sneak attack only living creatures with discernible anatomies. Any creature that is immune to critical hits is not vulnerable to sneak attacks. e.g. Undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures lack vital areas to attack. The character must be able to see the target well enough to pick out a vital spot and must be able to reach such a spot. A rogue cannot sneak attack while striking a creature with concealment or striking the limbs of a creature whose vitals are beyond reach. Sources *Rogues gain sneak attack +1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two rogue levels thereafter. At 19th level the final value is +10d6. *Arcane tricksters gain sneak attack +1d6 at 2nd level, and increases by 1d6 every two arcane trickster levels thereafter. At 10th level the final value is +5d6. *Assassins gain sneak attack +1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every two assassin levels thereafter. At 9th level the final value is +5d6. *Blackguards gain sneak attack +1d6 at 4th level, and increases by 1d6 every third level beyond 4th (7th and 10th). At 10th level the final value is +3d6. *Invisible Blades gain sneak attack +1d6 at 1st level which increases by 1d6 with every two additional Invisible Blade levels (3rd and 5th level). To a maximum of +3d6 at 5th level. They can substitute this sneak attack damage to deal a bleeding wound instead. *Shadow thieves of Amn sneak attack +1d6 at 1st level, and increases by 1d6 every second level (3rd and 5th). At 5th level the final value is +3d6.